


I'll Treasure Every Moment

by Axle007



Series: Supercorp moments [8]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Angst, F/F, Lena Luthor Knows Kara Danvers Is Supergirl, Small Lex redemption, Soulmate-Identifying Marks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-14
Updated: 2020-06-14
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:01:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24717961
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Axle007/pseuds/Axle007
Summary: Soulmates are born with the last words they will ever say to each other.
Relationships: Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor
Series: Supercorp moments [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1558378
Comments: 10
Kudos: 268





	I'll Treasure Every Moment

**Author's Note:**

> Heavily inspired by https://archiveofourown.org/works/3413390  
> I really enjoyed the premise and after reading it, it led to me thinking about how it would work between Kara and Lena. If you’re a fan of Korra I’d recommend giving it a read. Hope you all enjoy.

Lena hated destiny, despised it, she refused to be bound by some predetermined fate but there was one thing she was sure of without a doubt, Kara and Lena were soulmates no matter what was presented to the contrary she never felt the same about anyone else. After so many attacks, battles, invasions Kara was always beside her, even when Lillian or Lex forced their way into her life Kara stood beside her. Until now.

Kara was rushing around Lena’s living room where she couldn’t find her phone and even with her superspeed searching everywhere she was yet to locate it.

“Leeeenaaa!” Kara yelled to Lena who was in the bedroom finishing getting ready herself for the day. Lena walked out of the bedroom as she finished pulling her hair into a tight ponytail.

“Yes darling?” Lena spoke with an amused smile at Kara’s rushing, heading over to the kitchen as she poured herself a fresh coffee. “I can’t find my phone.” Kara rushed out as she flipped the sofa for what was probably the 5th time.

As Lena took a sip she raised her other hand which held a phone. “Well I found this in the bathroom.” Lena’s smug look was ruined by Kara dashing in front of her and pulling her into a hug “Thankyou thankyou thankyou.” Kara repeated taking the phone from Lena’s hand securing it safely into her pocket.

“I’m a purveyor of smartphones, it’s my superpower.”

Kara’s entire body seemed to drop further into the hug and Kara started to run small kissed along Lena’s neck until they ended on top of Lena’s lips. Lena was surprised by Kara’s sad smile that she saw as she pulled out of the hug.

“My hero” Kara whispered out in such a soft manner that Lena felt her heart skip. Before Lena could ask what was wrong Kara’s phone rang, as she answered it Lena could make out the faint voice of Alex, Kara nodded and spoke to Alex before hanging up and rushed out of the apartment with her superspeed.

Lena looked down into the coffee cup giving it a small swirl, she brought her fingers up to her lips as she could still feel the faint touch of Kara’s own this led to her smiling but she still could shake the nagging feeling that something was wrong.

…Lena’s office:

Lena was watching the sun almost set as she took a small break before moving onto what felt like her hundredth spreadsheet, she had asked Jess to make sure that no one disturb her, she wanted to get all of her work done today, it was a Friday after all and if she was able to not bring any work home then her and Kara would be able to enjoy their weekend undisturbed from the L-Corp front at least, the Supergirl side was always less predictable.

She spun around in her chair as arguing voices made their way through her office door, Lena growled slightly in annoyance, who did these people think they were if they refused to listen to Jess then Lena found it unlikely she’d want to talk to them. Marching over to the door she swung it open ready to berate whoever it was that was arguing with her assistant. That was the plan but what she saw put a pit in her stomach. It was Alex, her eyes were red as she struggled to keep her tears from running. Both of them stopped and turned to Lena.

“Lena… I wanted to do this in person.”

Lena froze as Alex spoke but she didn’t hear her words. Taking some small steps back she just needed to get away, to get to Kara, her steps were followed by Alex and Lena took even bigger steps back until she stumbled over backwards hitting the sofa, this led to both Alex and Jess rushing to her side.

Lena wasn’t having it, not Kara, not girl of steel, anyone besides it made no sense, she brought her hand up in front of her face twisting it so she could see her wrist, the words weren’t _My hero_ , was the universe mocking her, she hated destiny after all so of course the one part of it she couldn’t refute was staring back at her with what were not Kara’s last words.

She curled her legs up into herself ignoring both Alex and Jess, no these were Kara’s last words and therefore Kara wasn’t dead, as she sat there she argued with Alex, the words were proof after all.

It wasn’t until she had gone with Alex to the DEO that she saw her Kara, laid down on a bed. She turned to Alex pushing her against the wall, it made no sense after all, why weren’t the sunlamps turned on, Kara was right in front of her and no one was helping.

it just made no sense.

…2 years later:

Lena was sat in her office spinning her pen in her hand somebody had mislabelled some reports from the R&D department so Lena was correcting them herself.

A ding rang out from her computer alerting her, Lena dropped her pen grabbing the mouse and pressing the alert, it displayed a layout of an apartment with a small little red alert in the corner. Lena shot up and marched out of her office.

“Lena your 5 o’clock is almost here.” Jess reminded her.

“Cancel it.” Lena shot back as she waited for the elevator to arrive.

“But…”

Jess’ response was silenced when Lena turned and stared at her with such determination and anger, Jess answered with a small nod before sitting back in her chair, when Lena entered the lift and it closed Jess rushed through all her notes. Had she missed a day.

Lena had days; Jess referred to them as Kara days, days that were important between the two such as birthdays and anniversaries, had she missed one, whenever it was one of these days Jess never made appointments or meetings. The first time she had Lena torpedoed a billion-dollar deal when the other person in the meeting had insulted the flowers on Lena’s desk, they were Kara’s favourite.

…Lena’s apartment:

Lena’s motion sensors had alerted her to movement, someone was in her and Kara’s apartment, whoever had the audacity to trespass was going to sorely regret it. Lena pushed the key into the lock swinging it open. What she saw confirmed to her that the universe was mocking her, it was cruel and played heartless games.

Lena stared at a very confused Supergirl, she was wearing her original uniform, the skirt that Kara always complained about and the lack of bangs in her hair, it made Lena reminisce about how calming it was just to be in her presence.

“I’m sorry.” Kara spoke in a sad voice.

Lena frowned what did she have to apologize for. Her question was answered by Kara raising her hand showing to Lena what it held, their wedding picture, Lena turned her head to the wall of pictures where it had been removed. In front of the wall was a table which held a crumpled 2-year-old newspaper, the headline was unmistakable

_Supergirl Falls_

“Why are you sorry?” Lena asked as she struggled to stop her voice from breaking.

“I’m not her and I don’t know you.”

Lena walked up to Kara and placed the picture to one side taking both of Kara’s into her own hands, she took a deep breath.

“Lena Luthor-Danvers.”

Kara smiled knowing the importance of those two names “Luthor-Danvers, I bet that was wild.”

Lena gave a small nod. “I built a statue of Supergirl… of you when I first came to National City. My brother when he found out what happened he sent me this letter, he promised that if he burnt National City to the ground he’d leave it alone.”

“Lex?” Kara asked surprised.

“You don’t know this but soon Kara Danvers becomes Kara Danvers-Luthor, even Lex respects a Luthor, even it if is hyphenated.”

Kara’s head turned to towards the pictures. “Were we happy?”

Lena pulled her into a hug. “The happiest.”

A beep rang out from Kara’s device in her ear. “Since this is the future I’ll have to get J’onn to wipe my memory.”

Lena understood and she let out a small laugh “He better do a good job; I won’t have you ruining how we first met.”

Kara nodded, a portal opened behind her, she let go of Lena and made her way over to it however before going through she turned back to Lena. “You know I may not remember any of this but I can promise you this, us together… I’ll treasure every moment.”

In a blink Lena was alone, she collapsed down onto the floor curling up on the carpet. She stared down at the words that had long taunted her, but this time she smiled, knowing that all along she was right.

 _‘I’ll treasure every moment_ ’


End file.
